No me olvides I
by Zibaleth
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha en la última semana de su boda, conoce a Sakura Haruno una linda estudiante, tratando de huir de la pasión se da cuenta que su prometida lo engaña, la decepción lleva al recuerdo, el recuerdo al amor, no me olvides... moneda 100% SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Atracción, traición y amor I**_

_Capitulo I: Preparativos de la boda_

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó aventándose a los brazos del moreno - ¡que bueno que veniste! – le beso los labios  
- Tenía que venir a hablar con tu tío, ¿recuerdas?  
-¿De la boda? – preguntó  
- Si de la boda – dijo algo fastidiado, esos días habían sido de demasiada tensión. No sabía por que maldito motivo al llegar ella en la noche, hace unos meses a su cita aceptara.  
Si – rodeo su cuello, - en dos semanas sasuke-kun – sonrió

_//Flash back//_

- Ya estamos grandes – dijo seria – y ya creo que es el momento – sonrió  
- El momento para que – dijo desinteresado  
- Quiero casarme – dijo firme  
- Mhp ¿y a mi que? – preguntó  
- Quiero casarme contigo – dijo irritada - ¿aceptas o no?  
- Mhp – el silencio gobernó unos momentos – de acuerdo – pensó, así ya tendría oportunidad para rehacer su clan – dijo feliz  
- Bien, que sea en tres meses  
- Como sea, me da igual – dijo normal

//Fin flash back//

No sabía por que maldita razón aceptó, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, además que ya todos sabía su relación, casi todos la aceptaban y con ella era diferente, era débil lo sabía pero su forma curativa, lo había impresionado bastante, tal vez fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, que más daba, pero el chiste era que ya estaban más acá que allá, así que anular no era una opción.  
-Mhp, si, hablando del tan poco tiempo, ¿ya tienes todos los preparativos para la boda?, falta poco tiempo y te veo tan relajada  
- Mmm, yo no me encargo de eso, lo hace mi familia, yo solamente me encargo de mi, el vestido y de nuestra noche de bodas, - dijo con picardía – además el vestido lo compro mañana y la prueba de peinado ya se acerca es dos días antes.  
- No te dará tiempo – dijo serio  
- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo con ese brillo y seguridad en sus ojos que siempre notaba  
- El señor no se encuentra- dijo interrumpiendo el ama de llaves  
- Mhp, ok gracias, tayuyá – se llevo la mano a la cara – puedes retirarte  
- Si, con su permiso  
-Propio – dijeron al unísono  
-_ Maldito Juugo_ - susurro - ¡Por que siempre hace lo mismo! – dijo disgustado  
- Sasuke – le habló  
- Ahora que – dijo irritado  
- Ahora que lo pienso, hace 2 semanas que no nos vemos,  
- ¿y? – dijo despreocupado  
- Pues que fueras a mi habitación para consentirnos el uno al otro. Son varios días sin sexo, y eso me afecta – dijo burlona  
- Mhp – sonrió de medio lado – molesta, sabes que para eso no tienes que pedirme permiso – la cargo y la llevo a la habitación de su prometida  
- Molesto tu amor – beso sus labios, sabía que la palabra "molesta" era la firma y parte de la personalidad del Uchiha y no le afectada en lo más mínimo ser llamada así, pues ya se había acostumbrado y pensaba que lo decía con cariño y amor.

----

Llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke la sentó al borde de la cama empezó a besar sus labios, y la lluvia de ropa empezó desde la blusa y terminando en el short que llevaba puesto, quitó pulseras, accesorios del cabellos y sus lentes  
- Te ves mejor sin lentes – le dijo  
- Así me conociste, sin lentes, pero la maldita miopía hereditaria, di que tuviste el honor de conocer mis ojos sin estos cristales que llevaré de por vida – le quito la camisa y empezó a besarle el torso.

Se separo instantes de ella y fue a la puerta y le colocó el seguro, no quería interrupciones estaba urgidamente necesitado desde hace varios días, pero la boda le impedía verla y nunca pensaría en serle infiel aunque no la amaba.

Regresó y le beso el cuello y bajo lentamente, subiéndole en sostén al cuello, besándole ese par de cerezas que se encontraban al final, uno a uno, le mordió uno y acaricio al otro, le lambió, beso, saco de la boca de su acompañante gemidos excitantes y prolongados.

Se acostó en el colchón para apreciar y disfrutar con mas relajación las caricias expertas del moreno. Ella solo podía gemir y abrazar a su amante , haciendo que la lujuria creciera con frenesí.

Al notar sus pechos más discretamente vio varios moretones que el estaba seguro en no haber echo, reflexionó un momento y pensó que solo era obra de su imaginación.

Le quitó las bragas y esperando el momento, la penetró armoniosamente, pero era diferente la sentía sucia, usada, ya sabía que no era la primera vez en tener sexo, pero hacia 4 semanas que no lo llevaban a cabo, estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando un orgasmo bloqueo su mente evitando que preguntara el por que de su estado.

El vaivén fue haciéndose cada vez mas satisfactoria y rápido, más fuerte, más embriagador, ella siseo de placer y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno al sentirse desfallecer por ese hermoso contacto. Bajo el ritmo para hacer más prolongada la tarde, salía y se adentraba nuevamente en ella, causando sensaciones únicas y desesperantes, lentamente la noche se asomaba, y sabía que su tío llegaría en cualquier momento, aceleró el vaivén tratando de llegar al climax pero un orgasmo interfirió

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó al sentir morirse por tan satisfactorio y cansado ejercicio, agotada y satisfecha, pero preocupada al notar que su novio quería más, se tiro sobre el colchón, dejándolo de abrazar, tratando de hacer notar su cansancio - ¡Ya fue… ah sasuke! – una última embestida la hizo sentir dolor.  
- Mhp – vio el agotamiento en ella y con una última embestida salió de ella descontento, se recostó a lado de la mujer, y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos – que molesta eres… Karin – terminó dormido

Yéndose con Morfeo un poco molesto, haciendo esa noche diferente e insaciable, como siempre.

Bien… ¡no subiré el siguiente capitulo si no tengo al menos 5 o 10 comentarios, yo vivo de los comentarios por que esos son la inspiración del escritor, ¡mi inspiración!!

---

`Pasando a otro tema,, espero que se la hayan pasado bonito estas fechas decembrinas. Los quiero.


	2. No me olvides II

_**No me olvides II**___

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

- _Vas tarde_ – se recriminó a si misma – pero tenías que esperarte al final de la novela, y… aunque estuviera tan, pero tan buena – hablaba sola, mientras le hacía la parada al autobús - ¡no es excusa! ¡Ya estas grande Sakura! Debes ser responsable, no lo contrario – subió al camión – Veamos… - revisó su horario – Química y Física, - suspiro aliviada – son mis mejores materias, creo que no habrá problema, y si es que no llego, le pediré los apuntes a Ino – recargó su cabeza en el asiento. - _Ya no eres una niña_- susurro

-Bien chicos, hoy no estaré, me iré de comisión a las afueras del país, así que esto significa que no podré llegar para la segunda hora.  
- Ahh… - suspiraron tristes las damas del salón, mientras los chicos sacaron una sonrisa de sus rostros  
- Pero no pongan esas caras – dijo irónico – vendrá mi hermano Sasuke a reemplazarme – oyó toda una fila de suspiros femeninos y gruñidos masculinos – aunque no se como aprenderán Química con el, tal vez si le ponemos una bolsa en la cabeza, auque – dijo tocándose la frente con un dedo – lo haría verse más curioso, o tal vez…  
- ¡Achu! Ese grito resonó por todo el pasillo – Disculpen… ¡buenas tardes! – dijo tirando al bote de la basura el pañuelo que acababa de usar.  
- ¡Sasuke, hola! - saludo – vamos con Química, la fusión de iones, protones… a ya sabes ¿no?  
- Si – dijo encogiéndose los hombros  
- Bueno… ya me voy ¡suerte!  
- Ah, Itachi, hoy hay cena en casa de nuestros papas, espero que vayas  
- Por el motivo de… - dijo no muy animado, creo que conocía la razón de esa cena  
- Por el motivo de que me caso en una semana – dijo, mientras se oían suspiros resignados de parte de las alumnas.  
- No iré – dijo frívolo  
- ¿¡Por que!?  
- Esto no debemos hablarlo, y menos frente a ellos – señalo con su palma a los alumnos  
- Mhp – salió con Itachi y cerró la puerta - ¡Por que no!  
- Sabes que pienso de tu prometida  
- ¿Otra vez con eso? – dijo irritado  
- Por favor Sasuke, tu no estuviste trabajando los últimos dos años con ella – lo tomo por los hombros – se vendía por décimas extras, por puntos, por tonterías sin razón…  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto  
- ¡Se me insinúo! – Gritó – la novia de mi hermano se me insinúo como una perra en celo.  
- Ah… malinterpretaste las cosas – habló neutral – no me importa que fue de ella, se casará conmigo  
- Uff… - suspiró – Sasuke… - miró a otro lado – ah… ¡Toshiaki! – habló  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo acercándose a el  
- Ayer vino Karin, estaba muy nerviosa y demacrada  
- Yo… ¿Karin? Por… por favor, si la vuelves a ver – dijo tartamudeando – dile que ya me cambié de escuela – concluyó empezando a sudar – por favor  
- Claro – sonrió – eso era todo  
- Si, nos vemos – aceleró el paso y se metió a los baños de hombres.  
- ¿Ves?  
- ¿Qué? – dijo ya irritado  
- El tuvo relaciones con ella, creo que era oficial para el, de el era el niño – tomo aire – y ella lo abortó sin que el se enterará, cuando se enteró la golpeó y dijo que no la quería volver a ver, ella solo río, y ya no vino.  
- Yo solo quiero renacer mi Clan  
- Sí, yo lo se, y te tengo una pregunta Sasuke… ¿la amas?  
- Yo…  
¡Riiiinnnggg!!!

- Mi celular – contestó - ¿bueno?, que pasa, oh si iré, en un minuto llego – colgó – después hablamos hermano, y Sasuke, iré pero por ti.  
- Gracias  
- Si adiós

-----------------------------------------

- Lo siento mucho chicos, nos entretuvimos, entonces… ¿se quedaron en la fusión?  
- En la operación de la fusión – contestó una chica – no entendimos y nos iba a volver a explicar.  
- Pues yo tengo un método más sencillo que el de Itachi, se los digo…

-------------------------------------

- Vamos, vamos, vamos – pensó al ver que el autobús no avanzaba  
- Aquí bajo – ordenó una chica morena  
- ¡Yo también! – al abrir las puertas se salió lo más rápido posible - Demonios… - se quejó – tenía que haber manifestación, ¡Yo que hice Dios!! ¡Dime que maldito karma me carga de mi vida pasada!!! – gritó al cielo mientras la demás gente la miraba extrañamente.

- Entonces, ¿vamos bien?  
- Si… - dijeron todos al unísono muy atentos.  
- Continuemos, cuando el Ion se haya terminado de fusionar, la operación se basa en protones y…

- Vamos, vamos, vamos ¡taxi! Diablos… - mordió su labio inferior  
- ¡Taxi! Gracias, oiga… ¿quiere compartir? – preguntó un joven de cabello azulado  
- Siiii, gracias – subió al coche  
- ¿A donde se dirigen? – preguntó el chofer  
- A la Universidad  
- Yo le aviso cuando hayamos llegado  
- Deacuerdo – respondió dando dirección al transito  
- Por allá no vaya por favor – pidió – es que hay manifestación y no se ha movido desde hace unas horas  
- Deacuerdo, gracias por avisar – pensó – conozco un atajo por acá  
- Sí, gracias – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

- ¿Entendieron? – Preguntó algo fatigado – bien, entonces voy a pasar lista… Aunque no se por que Itachi sigue haciendo esto, pero bueno…  
- ¡Sasuke-san! Yo me perdí en el último punto – habló fuerte una rubia de ojos azules  
- Si yo también Sasuke-sensei – dijo una morena de ojos cristal y cabellera larga y negra  
- Bien… - tomó de nuevo el plumón – solo explicaré una vez más y pongan atención, Ino y Hinata  
- Hai – dijeron ambas –  
- _**Apresúrate Sakura**___- pensó  
- _**Vamos Sakura-chan, si llegas**___- dijo interiormente

- Ya llegué – dijo el chavo de ojos blanco azulado – estoy frente a tu casa – habló por su móvil – por aquí bajo – indicó mientras le pagaba al conductor – gracias – colgó – buena tarde y suerte en tu escuela  
- Si, gracias, igualmente, - sonrió - ¿nos vamos?  
- Si un momento… su cambio  
- Hola Suigetsu – lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos  
- Perdón preciosidad – la beso – pero había tránsito  
- No me llames así – dijo enojada  
- Deacuerdo – dijo sulfurado – Diablos Karin, recorro un maldito camino para venir a verte y sales con estas cosas  
- Lo siento, pero el vuelve en una hora y media y no creí que te vería – dijo con una cara de sufrida  
- Su cambio señor – extendió la mano

En ese momento Sakura y Karin se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mirándose intensamente, la pelirrosa grabando cada gesto en su memoria y la pelirroja tornándose nerviosa  
- Quédeselo – le contestó  
- Vamos – ordenó tomándolo de la mano  
- Si

El auto arrancó y se fue distanciando de aquella pareja, solo que esos ojos jades miraban insistentemente a aquella mujer.

-_Ella…_- pensó - _la conozco de algún lado_- concluyó saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Podemos apresurarnos? – preguntó  
- Claro – aumento la velocidad

-----------------------------------------

- Mhp – miró su reloj - ¿entendieron? - preguntó  
- Hai, arigato Sasuke-san – dijo Ino coquetamente  
- Si – se limito a decir Hinata  
- Bueno, ya concluyó esta clase, iré por sus trabajos de Física a la bodega

-----------------------------------------------------

- Apresúrate, ¡apresúrate! – gritó - ¡Te toca el mismo maestro las dos horas! ¡Baka! – se regañó a si misma – Lo bueno que es con el Profesor Itachi – sonrió aliviada - ¡ahí esta! ¡Itachi-sensei!!!!! – gritó -_**¿Se cortó el cabello?**_ - dijo en susurros mientras se apresuraba – Perdone la tardanza – dijo mientras lo veía detenerse – Hubo manifestación y yo… ¡Ah! – chilló inconcientemente a tropezarse con una grieta en el suelo - _Esto va a doler_ - pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por instinto, de pronto se vio detenida en el aire, abrió un ojo asustadizamente lo miró, hace tiempo que no lo veía de nuevo era – Sa-su-ke-Kun… - habló perdida en los ojos azabaches del pelinegro  
- **Quien… ¿Quién es ella?** – preguntó internamente, mirando su inocencia, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes… esmeraldas.

¡Hola!

Primeramente agradezco por toda la onda que me dieron en el capitulo pasado, y es que es la verdad. ¡Sin comentarios se me acaba la inspiración y me hundo en la depresión pensando que no les gustó!!!

Así… que, no creo que no me puedan cumplir este caprichito, jeje, ¡15 reviews más es todo lo que pido!

Disfrutenlo, si no se juntan 30 reviews en total, ¡ya no subiré siguiente capitulo!

¿Más historias? Visiten .com

http: // oo0oosakusasu. deviantart. com (junto)

Adiós ¡los quiero!


	3. No me olvides III: Vagos Recuerdos

**Vagos Recuerdos...**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es cosa mía

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Sakura-chan? – sus ojos cristal y la arruga de su frente mostraban preocupación  
- ¿Hmm? ¿Hinata? – volteó la cara - ¿Ino? – trató de incorporarse - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó dándose cuenta que ese no era el salón de clases - ¿Pero qué hago yo en la enfermería?  
- Te desmayaste – contestó la rubia – Sasuke-san te trajo aquí ¿Qué pasa Sakura?  
- Sa-su-ke-kun… - dejó que sus oídos se bañaran con aquel nombre y que su memoria fuera iluminada por el dueño de aquel extasioso seudónimo – Ah… - suspiró mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios  
- Sakura-chan ¿Sasuke-sensei provocó tu desmayo?  
- Sí… - dijo inconscientemente  
- ¿¡Por qué! – preguntaron las dos amigas  
- ¿Uh? ¡Ah no! – contestó enseguida – el no fue culpable, fue esa mirada - dijo recordando lentamente  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un deje de molestia y curiosidad  
- Caí  
- ¿A propósito Sakura-chan?  
- No, claro que no – miró al techo recordando su encuentro –lo que paso fue que…

- ¡En verdad te miró así! – dijo celosa  
- Sí Ino, una reconoce esa mirada, estaba… - cerró los ojos y visualizó unos ojos azabaches – sorprendido  
- Sakura-chan – la abrazó – estoy feliz por ti  
- Sorprendido un es enamorado – cruzó los brazos  
- Por favor cerda – arqueó la ceja - _Cha… ¡Ino nos baja de nuestra nube!_ – gritó su inner – _dile algo, ¡Que le duela Sakura, shanaro!_  
- Sí Sakura… no te hagas ilusiones  
- _Cha… ¡Maldita Ino!_  
- Me miró así en la clase – presumió  
- Pero Ino-chan – llevó su dedo índice a su boca – te miró sorprendido porque no entendimos un tema tan sencillo  
- _¡Si Hinata-chan!_ - río Sakura - _Sigue así, ¡shanaro!_  
- ¡Cállate Hinata! – ordenó avergonzada  
- Ja, ja, ja – se carcajeó de risa  
- No te rías Sakura – apretó los puños abochornada – tal vez te miró así porque te le caíste encima  
- De hecho yo iba directo al piso y él evito mi golpe – se sonrojó – y estoy casi segura que me acarició mi mejilla mientras quitaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara  
- Es que tu cabello es feo  
- Ino-chan – reprendió  
- Déjala Hinata, está celosa  
- Tsk…  
- Y dime Sakura-chan… - se sonrojó – que sentiste tenerlo tan cerca  
- Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y de alguna forma – jugó con sus dedos – nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante, susurré Sasuke-kun… y el quedó mirándome a los ojos, me acarició la mejilla y perdí el conocimiento  
- ¡Sakura! Ya has despertado… les dije que me avisaran  
- Lo… lo sentimos Tsunade-sama – se disculparon  
- En cuanto a ti – le tocó la frente – tienes fiebre, te has sobrepasado señorita – le dijo molesta y preocupada  
- Tsunade-sama – rodó los ojos  
- Tsunade-sama nada, vamos Sakura a este paso te podrías enfermar  
- Uf… - bufó  
- Debes cuidarte hija… mhp – sacó su celular y vio la hora – debo irme, solamente pedí una hora, te quiero, vengo a recogerte a la salida – le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.  
- Oye Sakura… por cierto ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije en mi mensaje?  
- ¿Cuál mensaje?

- _¡Itachi-sensei! – oyó una voz - ¿Mhp, me habla a mí? - se preguntó mientras se detenía - ¡Hubo manifestación y yo… Ah!  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó al oír aquel grito, se volteó y vio a una chica de extraños cabellos rosa tropezarse y verla cubriéndose inconscientemente, actúo rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos_

La miró, una sonrisa amenazó con salir al verla con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe, tan… desprotegida. Abrió un ojo y quedó petrificado al mirar la pureza de ese color

- Sa-su-ke-kun – susurró inconscientemente erizándole la piel, mirándolo a los ojos.  
- ¿Quién… quién es ella? – preguntó mentalmente, mirando su belleza perdiéndose poco a poco en sus ojos verdes… esmeraldas, le quitó un mechón que obstruía su vista a su cara y acarició la mejilla. La conocía de algún lado, tenía recuerdos vagos de ella, pero no podía reconocerla…  


- ¿Sasuke? – lo zamarrearon  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando a cinco personas extrañadas  
- Ya acabamos  
- Bien ¿Preguntas?  
- No – dijeron al unísono  
- Harumi – atrajo su atención – sigues tú y tu equipo  
- Hai – se levantaron y empezaron a colocar el material  
- Ahora vuelvo – salió sin decir más

- Oh… ¿Por qué no sonó? – preguntó extrañada – no está en vibrador  
- ¿Hmm? Déjame checarlo  
- Claro mi ingeniera personal  
- Está bien – dijo ignorando el comentario de la peli rosa  
- Es el destino – dijo feliz

- _¿Ya estará despierta? – se preguntó mientras entre abría la puerta_

- No es el destino Hinata, es la gran cantidad de desequilibrio lo que ha provocado que su celular caiga al suelo, por ese motivo se descompone  
- Déjame en paz – se sonrojó a causa de la ira – sabes muy bien que no son tan descordinada  
- Por favor, te tropiezas con los mismos pies, aun no puedo entender como juegas fútbol y eres grandiosa en eso  
- Mhp… - hizo una mueca con lágrimas en los ojos  
- Aquí vienen las lágrimas. Vamos frentona, sabes que estoy jugando  
- Vamos Sakura-chan… - la animó – yo tampoco soy muy buena en ello – sonrió – tus ojos no se ven bonitos si están llorando. Recuerda_Si lloras por perderte el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas_  
- ¿Por qué siempre estrellas?  
- Porque le gustan a Sakura-chan  
- Sí… - sonrió y esa sonrisa deslumbró a Sasuke - quiero besar a una estrella  
- Siempre soñando, vamos frentona, debes ser fuerte y llegar a la realidad. Toc, toc, estamos en la vida real. No vueles tan alto Sakura, entre más alto más dura es la caída  
- ¡Cállate Ino! – reprendió Sakura – tú que sabes de la vida. No sabes todo el dolor que yo llevo conmigo  
- Es por eso que te lo digo Sakura. Recuerda la última vez, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo Sakura – su cara que tenía un semblante de enojo paso a ser uno de preocupación.  
- Vamos chicas, no dejemos que este día se amargue, Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke-sensei  
- ¿Se acordará de mí?  
- Si dices que tenía esa mirada entonces yo digo que sí  
- Hmp… ¡Hai! – asintió feliz

_- Sabía que la conocía de algún lado _- susurró – con permiso – pasó  
- Sa-sa-Sasuke-kun – su cara tomó un rojo intenso  
- Señoritas, pueden regresar a clase, veo mejor a Sakura  
- … Hai – asintieron nerviosa, le echaron un vistazo a Sakura, mientras que esta les suplicaba con la mirada que no la dejaran sola – con permiso, vamos Hinata – la jaló  
- Sí… en descanso venimos Sakura-chan… - salieron  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se sentó en la silla enfrente de su camilla  
- Me-mejor – tartamudeó, agachó la vista de la vergüenza  
- Ah… sonrió al verla tan nerviosa – Sakura…  
- ¿Hmm? – Preguntó mirando sus manos  
- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Sakura levantó su vista de repente y firme volteó a verlo nuevamente a los ojos. Sasuke, volvió a hipnotizarse con ese color tan puro y hermoso.

- _¡Papás! - gritó una niña de aproximadamente unos cinco años, tratando de ingresar al hospital  
- No se puede – dijo reteniéndola  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos  
- Sakura – tomó aire – ellos…  
La pequeña abrió los ojos en par - ¡Papá, mamá! – gritó pataleando tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la rubia_

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi? – preguntó mirando con lastima y compasión aquella escena  
- Sasuke, cuando se pierde a personas tan queridas se pierde el control  
- Papá… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Estará bien? – preguntó asustado  
- Hierba mala nunca muere – lo cargó en su espalda – vamos a dar una vuelta  
- Vamos Sakura… - la cargó en brazos y empezaron a caminar hacia la calle  
- ¿Sakura? – sus ojos se encontraron, la nena creyendo ver un ángel y él tratando de averiguar qué había detrás de esa mirada inundada de llanto.  


Sasuke sacudió la cabeza

- ¿Estás bien? – se sonrojó al instante – digo… ¿Está bien?  
- Hmp – sonrió de medio lado – si – comentó algo sorprendido – responde mi pregunta por favor – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo  
- Yo… - contestó nerviosa – bueno… esto… - se mordió el labio inferior  
- _No hablarás_- pensó – encontré esto tirado  
- Mi estrella – dijo sonriente  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – preguntó curioso  
- **Gracias Sasuke-kun… **- sonrió dulcemente

_- No tienes porque – se sonrojó – toma – le entregó una estrella violeta de cuarzo  
- ¿Qué es esto? No me gustan las estrellas – hizo un puchero  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque son unas egoístas  
- ¿Pero por qué? – volvió a preguntar  
- Porque son muy bonitas y brillan muy lindo – miró al cielo y extendió su mano hacia un punto brillante – son egoísta porque no se dejan tocar por nadie, se quedan allá para presumirnos su belleza, burlándose que algunos – se puso de puntitas tratando de alcanzar una pero fue en vano – las anhelamos realmente…  
_

- Pues – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – hace mucho, cuando mis padres murieron, un niño muy lindo me regaló una y me dijo que…  
- Sakura – interrumpió – debo irme – se puso de pie – la clase termina en diez minutos y además… yo tengo un compromiso esta tarde  
- Ah… - dijo desanimada - _No te acuerdas_ - pensó

_- Tsunade-sama… ¿Las estrellas son ángeles?  
- No… - pensó una historia creíble para calmarla de su dolor – los ángeles son… son personas que, que van al cielo y se hospedan en una estrella  
- ¿Los ángeles olvidan? – preguntó  
- Todos olvidamos mi pequeña – fue su respuesta  
- Sasuke-kun, angelito mío, no me olvides - susurró mientras miraba las incontables y hermosas estrellas en el firmamento._

** ¡Hola gente!**

**Tratando de actualizar lo que casi dejé varado, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Y comenten! Por favor son mi inspiración. **

**Pues Sakura y Sasuke están teniendo vagos recuerdos ¿De qué? Lean el siguiente capítulo, ahí se destaparán más cosas. **

**Conforme vayan comentando veré cual es la historia que debo actualizar primero, y porque no ustedes díganme. ^^ ¿Cuál quieren que actualice primero?**

**Espero estén bien, los quiero mucho.**

**~~€ly~~**


	4. No me olvides IV: Accidentes y traición

¡Hola amigos! Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste, me ha encantado. Perdonen por no haber actualizado ya esta historia, pero ya la retomaré.

Espero la lean, les guste. La agreguen a sus favoritos y dejen un lindo comentario.

Karin tiene un vocabulario... ¿Cómo decirlo? La más lepera del mundo, además de que es una total promiscua... Y no sé porque diablos todo le sale bien XD...

En fin...

Mikoto ya se dio cuenta de la infidelidad de Karin y le ha creído su cuento... Pobre Suigetsu u.u Aunque me da tristeza ponerlo tan depre, debo de avisar que varios personajes sufrirán en esta historia jeje...

No me maten, pero hará muy interesante esta historia. ¿Qué poca de Karin no? No tiene ni un poco de remordimiento a pesar de que Suigetsu la ama de verdad... Ahhhhh

Gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia en leer mis historias, muchas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz.

Los quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto.

**~~B3th Ly~~**

_**—Tsunade-sama… ¿Las estrellas son ángeles?**__**  
**__**—No… —Pensó una historia creíble para calmarla de su dolor —Los ángeles son… son personas que, que van al cielo y se hospedan en una estrella**__**  
**__**—. ¿Los ángeles olvidan? —Preguntó**__**  
**__**—Todos olvidamos mi pequeña —Fue su respuesta**__**  
**__**—Sasuke-kun, angelito mío. No me olvides - susurró mientras miraba las incontables y hermosas estrellas en el firmamento. **_

—Karin ya estoy enfrente de tu casa —Comentó por el teléfono  
—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendida levantándose enseguida de la cama —Es que no estoy en mi casa amor… —Habló con tanta dulzura tratando de que su novio no se enojara  
—. ¡Cómo demonios no estás aquí Karin! ¡Son ocho cinco como demonios es que no has llegado!  
—Es que… Vine a comprarme un vestido por el centro —Mintió para zafarse de ese embrollo mientras se ponía su ropa —. ¿Qué tal si pasas por mí en la tienda… Kokoro? En el centro  
—Mhp… Si no fuera cena por nuestra boda te juro que me largaba solo, llego en diez minutos Karin y más te vale estar lista para cuando llegue si no...  
—Claro gruñón —Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera amenazarle —Acá te espero. Te amo, nos vemos —Colgó el teléfono y terminó de ponerse su falda, refunfuñó por no decirle que había ido por una falda. Ahora tendría que comprar un vestido en menos de diez minutos. Vio al ente que dormía plácidamente como si nada hubiera pasado, con enojo le golpeó en la cara  
—. ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa? —Gritó furioso levantándose de la cama  
—. ¿¡Qué me pasa imbécil? ¡Qué nos quedamos dormidos y Sasuke debía pasar por mí a las ocho de la noche idiota! Alcancé a inventar una excusa para que no nos pillara —Se calmó suspirando  
—Maldita seas Karin —Comentó sobándose su cara  
—Hay vamos… No fue nada —Se acercó peligrosamente hacia él sentándose en sus piernas empezando a besarle su cuello, él la tumbó sobre la cama haciendo que la pasión volviera a aumentar  
—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Preguntó lujuriosamente mientras le quitaba su blusa  
—Ocho minutos a lo mucho —Dijo hablando con excitación  
—Suficientes —Y sin más le subió la falda y la penetró tan fácilmente pues Karin no traía ropa interior, empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella —Me vuelves loco Karin

—Maldito tráfico —Gruñó cuando gracias a una manifestación política no se había movido por más de cinco minutos —Así no llegaré con Karin —Sonrió —Al menos la dejaré esperando para que vea que a mí no me debe de quedar mal nunca, el tránsito se empezó a mover lentamente pero no era seguro que llegaría en tres minutos

—. ¡Arwww! —Gritó con placer al ser su quinto orgasmo en aquellos diez minutos —Suigetsu es tan bueno —Gritó mientras otro orgasmo volvía a hacerse presente, arañó su espalda mientras él chupeteaba sus pechos mientras la embestía salvajemente. Con unos vaivenes más todo se acabó mientras con una contracción de su amante se derramaba dentro de ella —. ¡Imbécil ya salte! —Lo aventó sobre la cama y respiró vistiéndose rápidamente —Hay… Eres fantástico —Le miró a su amiguito aun erecto siendo víctima de calambres —Nos vemos amor, te amo —Le dio un beso casto en el miembro de aquél sujeto mientras él apenas se recuperaba de su orgasmo.  
—Te amo —Susurró triste al verla salir con su mejor amigo… —Demasiado Karin —Y sin más se levantó sin fuerzas y empezó a vestirse, a pesar de aceptar ser el amante de la mujer que amaba esta situación le estaba matando. Después de unos momentos de reflexión salió del Motel.

Karin salió rápidamente del Hotel y corrió a la tienda Kokoro, vio un vestido negro y sin pedir precio lo pidió enseguida mientras le ordenó a la señorita que la atendía que le llevara unas zapatillas que combinaran.

En lo que le buscaban lo que había pedido sacó de su bolsa ropa interior nueva, enseguida la señorita trajo unos zapatos y Karin le ordenó que la ayudara a ponerse el vestido.

Mientras le ayudaban a colocarse la prenda se peinaba su cabello con su mano y sacaba de su bolsa una menta y un perfume para esfumar todo rastro de Suigetsu.  
Pasó a pagar a caja y dio su tarjeta de crédito para que no fuera tanto embrollo, firmó y al momento que le entregaban la ropa con la que llegó en una bolsa su teléfono sonó.

—Estoy llegando a la tienda más te vale estar esperándome en la acera —Rugió firme y enseguida colgó, en ese momento salió corriendo del establecimiento y pudo visualizar el automóvil de su prometido.  
—Hola amor —Subió al coche  
—Apenas ibas saliendo del negocio —Reprochó furioso  
—Pero no te dejé esperando, estaba lista  
—Me vuelves a hacer esto —La tomó del cuello y la acercó —Y te juro que no hay boda —Y la besó salvajemente  
—Sasuke Uchiha —Intentó zafarse pero fue en vano — No hagas eso que me excitas —Y le pasó la lengua por su labio —. ¿No podemos llegar un poco tarde?  
—Podemos pasarnos a la parte trasera de mi auto —Sonrió maliciosamente  
—Soy una mujer decente Sasuke —Le miró con recelo  
—De acuerdo, hay un Motel a la otra cuadra  
—. ¿Enserio? No sabía —Mintió con disimulo  
—Apenas me di cuenta hace un rato, sólo deja le doy la vuelta a la cuadra  
—Tu casa está a veinte minutos de aquí si aceleras, así que tenemos aproximadamente media hora para nosotros solos —Y como si de una perra encelo se tratara empezó a besar el cuello de Sasuke y acariciando su parte más blanda mientras él manejaba.

Llegaron al Motel y pidieron un cuarto.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… —Repetía una y otra vez de forma agobiante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro. ¿Qué había pasado por la mente del pelinegro? ¿Habría recordado? No lo sabía, por eso tantas dudas, tantas preguntas. Y no había muchas respuestas.

Suspiró profundamente mientras respiraba su blusa, donde él la había tocado. Y olía realmente exquisito, era un olor tan varonil pero al mismo tiempo tan suave… Su mente divagó por todos sus recuerdos hacia el Uchiha, nunca creyó que se lo encontraría ya que aunque fuera el hermano de su profesor le habían dicho que había salido del país a terminar sus estudios.

Pero había regresado y más guapo, más alto. Y la olvidó por completo. Cayó en su cama resignada, una que otra lágrima salía de su guarida ya que se suponía que los ángeles no olvidaban. Pero claro, Sasuke era un demonio…  
—Amante demonio… —Susurró mientras recordaba su canción favorita "Demon lover de Shocking blue" —Hay Sasuke… No creí verte jamás y ahora que te vi… No estaba preparada para nuestro encuentro —Se volteo dándole la cara al colchón y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño —. ¡Bórrate de mi mente como tú me borraste de la tuya! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de quedarse quieta, obligando a Morfeo a llevársela con él.

—Sasuke, ya para… —Suplicó al sentir un gran dolor en su parte íntima mientras Sasuke no paraba, ya que en su último encuentro Karin hizo lo mismo. Y esta vez no, esta vez terminaría totalmente satisfecho. Fue a sus pechos para poder estimularla un poco para poder encenderla un poco para el final pero sus pezones se sentían delicados, demasiado rojos para su gusto. Karin presentó dolor.  
—. ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó mientras paraba y le miraba una marca a lado del pezón de su amante, llamando la atención de su prometida.  
—Este… —Se quedó con la boca seca al ver que tenía un chupetón —Maldito Suigetsu hijo de puta… —Pensó mientras su mente carburaba para idear un pretexto —Verás amor, no sé por qué razón me estaba dando tanta comezón y me rasqué y quedó así. Debes de saber que mi piel es muy delicada y con cualquier golpe pequeño se marca.

Bueno… Eso era cierto, Karin tenía la piel muy pálida por lo que con sólo un toque su cuerpo lo resentía, lo sabía muy bien. Pues un día la jaloneó con poca fuerza y al día siguiente tenía toda su mano tatuada en el brazo de la muchacha. Después de unos segundos de reflexión decidió salirse de ella ya que con todas las preguntas la calentura había bajado. Decidieron vestirse e irse.

—. ¿Bueno? —Preguntó con pereza al despertarse a contestar el teléfono  
—. ¿¡Sakura-chan? ¿¡Eres tú?  
—. ¿Hinata? —Preguntó preocupada —. ¿Qué sucede?  
—Es que yo… Yo vine a casa de Ino por mi, mi libreta de Química. Pero tocaba y tocaba y no me abrían la puerta… Pero no me abría la puerta Ino, y como yo tengo llave de su casa… —Se oía muy desesperada  
—Haber Hinata tranquilízate que no te estoy entendiendo nada ¿Estás en problemas?  
—. ¡Ino se está muriendo! —Gritó al borde del llanto —Está tirada en el baño y hay muchas pastillas junto a ella, le sale algo blanco de la boca… ¡Sakura-chan por favor ven! ¡Rápido!  
—Mierda… Voy para allá Hinata, llama a la ambulancia. Las alcanzo en el hospital y por favor cálmate ¿Va a estar bien, vale?  
—Esta… bien. Allá nos vemos, por favor no. No tardes  
—No pasa nada, ahora márcale a la ambulancia yo las veré en el Hospital —Colgó —Ino… ¿Qué hiciste?

—Siempre soñando, vamos frentona debes ser fuerte y llegar a la realidad. Toc, toc, estamos en la vida real. No vueles tan alto Sakura, entre más alto más dura es la caída  
—. ¡Cállate Ino! —Reprendió Sakura —Tú que sabes de la vida. No sabes todo el dolor que yo llevo conmigo  
—Es por eso que te lo digo Sakura. Recuerda la última vez, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo amiga —Su cara que tenía un semblante de enojo paso a ser uno de preocupación.

Esas palabras le llegaron de repente, y se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿Ino intentaba decirle algo? Últimamente (Pensándolo bien) en esos días estaba tan distante, diferente y algo triste. Pero nunca le vio importancia, en ese momento un enorme balde de agua fría le cayó encima de la cabeza… Ino con su actitud le rogaba ayuda y ella no lo vio.  
—Mierda… ¿Qué hice? —Y salió corriendo al Hospital del seguro social de Ino.

—. ¿Bueno? Madre… Ya vamos para allá ¿Se ha hecho tarde?... ¿Pero qué? —Se estacionó y puso una cara de angustia —. ¿Pero está bien? Muy bien, vamos para allá  
—. ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —Preguntó Karin maquillándose  
—Itachi se accidentó —Comentó con la voz temblorosa, tratando de tomar el control frotándose la cien  
—Qué pena —Comentó sin ningún atisbo de preocupación —. ¿Iremos al hospital verdad? —Preguntó ocultando el fastidio y mirando como Sasuke asentía —. ¿Quieres qué maneje? —Preguntó al verlo perdido  
—Creo que sí —Aceptó e intercambiaron lugares —Gracias Karin —Comentó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la ventana  
—En la felicidad y el dolor —Comentó con algo de fastidio —No voy a dejar que también a nosotros nos mates —. ¿Al hospital Konoha cierto? —Sasuke asintió nuevamente —Genial, ahora conduciré dos horas —Y empezó el trayecto

—. ¿Sakura qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te llevaste el auto sin mi permiso?  
—Tsunade, perdona pero te dejé una nota en tu cuarto  
—Creo que era mejor que me la dejaras en la puerta, enseguida de que no te he visto a ti ni al auto te he llamado  
—Ino se accidentó —Comentó mientras frenaba con el semáforo en rojo —No sé que le pasó —Mintió —No, no llames a sus padres. De seguro no es nada grave, confía en mí —Empezó a acelerar —En el Hospital Konoha… Ya sé que está muy lejos pero es mi amiga. Claro yo te aviso cuando llegue, voy a colgar que estoy manejando. Muy bien, nos vemos. Sí quieres, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. No quiero que te arriesgues, gracias. Hasta pronto, yo también te quiero Tsunade —Colgó

La noche se estaba profundizando y al ver la hora (Ocho y media) aceleró.

Llegaron a las diez de la noche, ahí ya se encontraban sus padres. Su mamá lloraba mientras su padre con semblante frío pero mirada de preocupación le mandaba fuerza a través de un abrazo. La primera en verlo fue su madre y corrió a sus brazos.

—. ¡Sasuke! —Se escondió en su cuello —. Tu, tu hermano —Lloró más profundamente, su hijo se quedó estático. En ese momento su madre casi se desploma de no ser porque la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos  
—Cálmate por favor mamá —. ¿Él? —Preguntó mirando a su padre no queriendo terminar la pregunta  
—No, pero al parecer es delicado  
—Karin… —Con una seña le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su madre y como toda enfermera la cogió con cariño  
—Ven Mikoto, vamos por un café. Tienes la presión baja, ahora volvemos —Ambos Uchihas asintieron y ellas se fueron a la cafetería, cuando ya no las vislumbraban empezó la charla  
—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó sentándose a lado de su papá  
—Al parecer el autobús donde venía se quedó sin frenos y se fue por la barranca, no fue mucho, diez metros  
—. ¿Cómo es que salió vivo? —Preguntó con dolor en sus palabras, el amaba a su hermano  
—Al parecer se sujetó de los tubos de agarre, pero eso le produjo fracturas. Pero al menos salió vivo, sólo fueron veinte sobrevivientes de treinta y cinco pasajeros. La cara de Sasuke se produjo en una contracción  
—. ¿El chofer? —Preguntó con enojo  
—Murió  
—Mhp… —Al menos tuvo su merecido —Riing… —. ¿Bueno? Suigetsu… Estamos en el Hospital, se accidentó Itachi. No sé, no ha salido el médico. No es necesario, gracias. De acuerdo, aquí te espero, estamos en Urgencias —Colgó

—. ¡A un lado! —Gritaron los enfermeros llevando una camilla, Sasuke tomó atención y vislumbró a unas alumnas de la clase de Itachi —No puede pasar señorita —Mencionó a una peli azul —Tendrá que esperar aquí por favor —Marcharon y la dejaron ahí, se veía demasiado frágil a punto de desplomarse  
—. ¡Hinata! —Gritó una voz, rápidamente viró a verla y la reconoció de inmediato —. ¿Sakura? —En el momento que la peli rosa llamó a su amiga esta volteó enseguida y empezó a llorar y al segundo que le pasaba los brazos por su cintura para darle ánimos Hinata se desboronó en sus brazos —. ¡Hinata! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Sasuke sin pensarlo ni meditarlo corrió a su auxilio, Sakura se quedó sin habla pero el peso de su amiga sobre ella hizo que reaccionara. Los enfermeros ayudaron a cargar a la chica y la llevaron a un cuarto, le dieron oxigeno y tranquilizaron a Sakura diciendo que era sólo un desmayo por la impresión de la situación de Ino.

Sasuke se quedó con ella.

—Gracias —Le dijo mientras lo miraba y Sasuke vislumbró una mirada apagada  
—. ¿La muchacha que metieron a urgencias era tu amiga?  
—Mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana… Mi única familia —Dijo con dolor  
—. ¿No tienes familia?  
—No… Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y Tsunade se encargó de mí  
—Ya veo —Apretó fuertemente sus puños, al escucharla el rostro de su hermano se posó en su memoria. Miró para otro lado  
—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, se veía devastado  
—Mi hermano… Se accidentó  
—. ¿El profesor Itachi? —Dijo con preocupación, algo que le sorprendió a Itachi  
—Cómo me hubiera gustado que Karin reaccionara así —Asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y lo que sintió segundos después le quitó el aliento. Sakura en un impulso terminó abrazándolo, es que por primera vez lo vio frágil. Y la verdad ella creía que Sasuke era como un muro de concreto, fuerte. Para su suerte, el azabache no la quitó. Se dejó embriagar por ese hermoso contacto que la verdad estaba reclamando a gritos  
—No sé qué decirte Sasuke, unas palabras de aliento no ayudarán en nada ¿Cierto? —Preguntó y quedó en silencio pero al ver que no respondía prosiguió —Tal vez es incorrecto, pero quiero ver si recuerdas —Pero si pasara lo peor, y esperemos que no. Recuerda estas palabras: Cuando pierdes a alguien tan querido y aún necesitas de él se convierte en una estrella…

_—Cuando estés perdido mira esa estrella y él te dirá donde ir, si estás a punto de hacer algo que te ponga en peligro se torna roja, sino… Brilla más.  
—. ¿Tengo dos estrellas Itachi-san? —Preguntó atenta  
—No… —La miró —. ¿Tus papás se querían?  
—Mucho —Dijo triste  
—Pues…  
_

—. ¡Sasuke! —Lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se separan —Tu papá se ha puesto mal —Le informó mirando con molestia a la acompañante de su amante  
—Ya voy Karin —Hasta ese momento donde Sakura tenía la mirada agachada la levantó y puro vislumbrar a aquella persona  
—Yo la conozco de algún lado —Al mirarle el rostro Karin también la reconoció y jaló a Sasuke hacia afuera del cuarto  
—Vamos amor… Ya ha llegado Suigetsu  
—Hasta luego —Le dijo interponiéndose en sus pensamientos, ella sólo asintió.  
—Suigetsu…

—Hola Suigetsu —Lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos  
—Perdón preciosidad —La beso —Pero había tránsito  
—No me llames así —Dijo enojada  
—De acuerdo —Dijo sulfurado —Diablos Karin, recorro un maldito camino para venir a verte y sales con estas cosas  
—Lo siento, pero el vuelve en una hora y media y no creí que te vería —Le dijo con una cara de sufrida  
—Su cambio señor –Extendió la mano

Abrió la boca de la impresión, era la chica de la otra vez. Aquella que se besó con quien compartió el taxi que al parecer se llama Suigetsu.

—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Miró hacia su amiga que dormía tranquilamente y decidió ir a disipar sus dudas —Ahora regreso —Le dijo tranquilamente mientras partía hacia la sala de urgencias —Tengo que saber que pasa aquí

—Amigo —Rápidamente lo abrazó, le tenía demasiado aprecio  
—Suigetsu —Respondió el gesto, él lo consideraba como un hermano —. ¿Cómo has estado?  
—Yo te debo hacer la pregunta primero hermano ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Pues… Bien, supongo. Estoy preocupado por ambos ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre?  
—Se ha desmayado, fue la presión Sasuke —Le dijo su prometida —. ¿Su esposo tomó la medicina de la hipertensión Mikoto?  
—No… Lo de Itachi fue muy repentino y se le olvido traerla y tomarla  
—Bien, iré a decirles ¿Sí amor? —En el momento que Sakura daba vuelta hacia la sala vio como besaba a Sasuke pero le dedicaba una mirada a Suigetsu, él sólo pudo hacer una mueca y bajar la mirada.

Karin se fue y Suigetsu se disculpó para ir al baño y se fue en la misma dirección.

—Sasuke… ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mejor gracias Sakura —Dijo sentándose y ella a su lado —Madre ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es mi madre —Las presentó formalmente  
—Mucho gusto señora y perdone la situación en la que nos conocemos  
—No te preocupes, que linda persona eres no es tu culpa. Voy por un café Sasuke  
—. ¿Te acompaño?  
—No hijo, yo puedo ir sola —Sonrió —Con permiso  
—Pase… ¿Tú familia?  
—Sí —Se quedó en silencio  
—Hmm… ¿Cómo está Itachi-san?

_—. ¿Tengo dos estrellas Itachi-san? —Preguntó atenta  
—No.. —La miró —. ¿Tus papás se querían?  
—Mucho —Dijo triste  
—Pues están juntos compartiendo una estrella y cuidándote desde lo alto. Siempre orgullosos de ti, pero por eso debes hacer méritos para que lo estén  
—Papás —Se puso de puntitas tratando de alcanzarlos —Quiero volver a besarlos —Dijo cayendo en el llanto —Volveré a besar una estrella —Dijo mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba para sellar la promesa  
—Vamos hija —La cargó en sus brazos —Gracias —Les dijo_

—. ¿Sasuke? —Lo movió al ver que no le contestaba en más de dos minutos  
—Ah perdona, no sé no ha salido el doctor.

—. ¿Familiares de Ino Yamanaka?  
—Soy yo —Se levantó enseguida —Ahora vuelvo —Sasuke asintió y ella se fue con el doctor.

—Suigetsu… Nos pueden ver —Susurró mientras Suigetsu le robaba un beso con determinación  
—No me gusta ver cómo te besa enfrente de mí  
—. ¿Y qué esperabas? —Preguntó hiriente —Tú sólo eres el amante, si ya no quieres serlo eso se acaba ahora  
—Eres cruel Karin —Dijo ocultando el dolor que le causaba la pelirroja, y le dio otro beso que fue correspondido con una sonrisa burlona de ella —Nunca te dejaría —Alcanzó a susurrar —Porque realmente te amo —Pensó

—. ¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! —Exigió saber la verdad —. ¡Karin que rayos estás haciendo con Suigetsu! —Ambos la miraron impactados no sabiendo que decir… —No se me queden viendo como un par de tontos y díganme la verdad. ¡Díganmelo ahora o voy a contarle todo a Sasuke!

Ambos se quedaron en shock Karin aventó a Suigetsu y cuando quiso abrir la boca simplemente no salió nada, su corazón empezó a palpitar al ver la penetrante mirada de Mikoto. Nunca la había visto enojada y ahora, al ver esa mirada le recordaba al mismo Sasuke. Fría y determinante.

—Él… —Alcanzó a decir al ya tener control de sus cinco sentidos —. ¡Él me obligó Mikoto! ¡Ayúdame por favor! —Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y Karin usando de todas sus fuerzas empezó a llorar —. ¡Ayúdame Mikoto, te lo suplico!

—Pero… Karin —Sintió un dolor dentro de su pecho, como si algo en ese lugar se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sus piernas le flaquearon, quería huir de ahí, fuera de aquella humillación. Sabía que un día los descubrirían pero él amaba demasiado a Karin como para dejarla ir y ahora, el amor de su vida lo estaba traicionando.

En ese momento sintió una cachetada que no le dolió en absoluto, sólo le dolió hasta el alma la mirada de aquella mujer que lo vio crecer y lo trató como su hijo. Vislumbró a Karin detrás de ella y lo miraba furiosa. Sin sentir ningún atisbo de remordimiento.

—Qué poco hombre eres Suigetsu, me has decepcionado por completo —Y con estas palabras se fue con Karin dejándolo solo.

Se resbaló hasta caer de rodillas y su espalda se impactó contra la pared y sin dudarlo, sin tener ya fuerza de voluntad el llanto comenzó a inundar su cara —Creí que cambiarías Karin, realmente pensé que si me amabas…


End file.
